


Do Something For Me

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [59]
Category: Alphas, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nina/Amy (how's that for crossing canons?) 5150 - All the Pretty Girls: XTC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something For Me

"As I said, this is like my second honeymoon." Nina gasped as the redhead pulled her in. "And you may definitely kiss the bride."

Nina smiled, her lips inches away from Amy's smirk. "Won't your husband mind?" she asked softly.

Amy laughed and leaned in even closer. Nina could feel Amy's breath against her skin as she spoke. "Only if I don't tell him every last detail after." She pressed forward with her body, forcing Nina back until she had Nina crowded up against the rough brickwork of the alley wall. "So you better make it good!"

Nina sighed, her fingers coming to rest of Amy's hips in a last futile attempt for any kind of control as Amy kissed her like it was the end of the world. But soon, Nina could do nothing but relax and give in under the onslaught. But that was okay.

Sometimes, it was nice to be the one getting pushed around.


End file.
